The Bully's Deal
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Baljeet was familiar with the Bully Code, but he didn't know there was MORE to the Code! He definitely wasn't aware of "The Bully's Deal," which allows Bully and Nerd to be friends for 24 hours; that means no bullying! Baljeet is ecstatic when he hears about this and wastes no time with his new friend, but what will one day of being "friends" lead to?


**Summary**: Baljeet was familiar with the Bully Code, but he didn't know there was MORE of the Code! He definitely wasn't aware of "The Bully's Deal", which allows Bully and Nerd to be friends for 24 hours; that means no bullying! Baljeet is ecstatic when he hears about this and wastes no time with his new friend. But what will one day of being "friends" lead to? (First prompt for Bujeet Week on tumblr).

**Hello, everyone! As part of "Bujeet Week" on tumblr, I made this ^^ Day one was "Bully Code" (which I was really stuck on an idea for TT_TT), so I wrote this 'cause I love Bujeet and the internet needs more of this ship… so here ya go, internet! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this little piece of nothing ^^**

* * *

Baljeet sighed as he lay on the black pavement, having recently been pushed down by Buford. Some days he wished the bigger boy wouldn't bully him so much, but other days he didn't mind. He definitely didn't miss the wedgies, which there have been a stunning lack of ever since Baljeet gave the brutish boy one.

He took Buford's large hand without emotion, dusting himself off as soon as he stood up. "Ha ha, you got me, Buford," he said dryly, sighing again.

"What's wrong with you?" Buford asked in an almost accusing tone. "Someone hit you with a sigh ray, or something'?"

"No, it is not _that_," Baljeet said, talking with his hands, "I just wish that, you know, _sometimes_ we could just, hang out?" He looked at Buford at the end of his sentence, almost expecting him to laugh in his face and explain why that isn't possible.

"What are you talking about?" the bully asked instead. "We hang out all the time."

"Yes, but that is usually with Phineas and Ferb."

"What? We hang out alone a lot too!"

"Yes, but you still bully me during that time!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Is there not a way for us to be able to hang out together without you bullying me?"

Buford thought for a second. "Well… there is a way."

"Oh, really?" Baljeet asked, surprised.

"You remember the Bully Code, right?"

"You mean that thing that made you my servant -"

"Yeah yeah," Buford interrupted hastily, obviously not wanting him to finish that sentence. "That's only _part_ of the Bully Code. There's a larger, more complicated system laying beyond that."

"Bullies made something complicated?"

"Well, they bullied some nerds into thinking of it for 'em, but -"

"Where do you keep this "more complicated" set of rules?" Baljeet asked, disappointed but not shocked that nerds were forced to come up with something that would ultimately be the rules for tormenting them. "Is it in a book?"

"Books?" Buford asked, laughing. "Yeah right! We carve it in stone, like true barbarians."

"I see you are using that "Word-A-Day" calendar I got you -"

"Shut up and read the rock," Buford said, shoving a large, rectangular rock in Baljeet's small hands.

The weight of the item made him fall down with a scream, the rock crushing his hands. "I cannot feel my _elbows!_" Baljeet cried in pain.

Buford held a hand up to his face. "Oh for crying out - fine!" He took the stone away from him and shoved it back into his pocket before saying, "There _is_ a book adaptation for you nerdy weaklings, but it loses it's authenticity if it's not on the Bullies' Stone." He reached into his other pocket and handed Baljeet a thick, blue, hardcover book that proclaimed in red writing, "THE BULLY CODE: an Offishul Guide for All Things Bully."

"… "Official" is misspelled."

"Yeah, we made the cover ourselves…" Buford admitted before opening up to the index. This page held such titles as, "_So you want to be a bully?_" "_From_ _Nerd to Bully,_" "_So you're not sure if bullying is "morally right,"_" "_I want to be a bully, but I also want good grades!_" "_Other Beginner Bully Q&As,_" "_The Bully Oath,_" "_The First Bully Code,_" "_Nerds and How to Identify 'Em,_" "_The Different Type of Nerd,_" "_Finding the Right Nerd for YOU,_" "_Bullying the Opposite Gender,_" "_Frienemy Status; a Bully's Dream,_" "_A Free Nerd vs. a Taken Nerd,_" "_What to do if two bullies want the same nerd,_" "_So you don't want to be tied down to just _one_ nerd,_" "_No, you can't bully a bully,_" "_Help! My Nerd Isn't a Nerd Anymore!_" "_Getting a New Nerd,_" "_Breaking Up and How to Cope,_" "_The Nerd Code,_" "_Working Together With Your Nerd,_" "_Can I have fun with my nerd without bullying them? A.k.a. The Bully's Deal,_"_ "Can I be friends with my nerd?_" "_Can I date my nerd?_" "_The Bully Trial,_" and finally, "_So you no longer want to be a bully…_"

Baljeet only had time to read up to the title, "_Finding the Right Nerd for YOU_" before Buford flipped to the section, "_Can I have fun with my nerd without bullying them? A.k.a. The Bully's Deal._" "Here, read that," he said gruffly.

Baljeet looked at the page and started reading: "_If there are other people around, then yes; you may have as much non-bullying fun as you like with your nerd. In fact, this is encouraged because this most likely means you have reached frienemy status! As discussed before, frienemy status implies that you have reached the perfect balance between Bully & Nerd, so good job!_

"_If you want to have fun with them _alone_, like how two friends, fellow bullies, or boyfriend & girlfriend would have fun, then continue reading. _

"_. . ._

"Yes_, you _can _have fun with your special nerd that isn't bullying based, but this is highly un-recommended. This may cause problems later on, such as the nerd feeling that he is moving up from being a nerd (or frienemy) to being your friend (see next section for more information), or your nerd may start to question why you bully him/her in the first place and revolt. _

"_We understand that after bullying your nerd for a while you may feel the need to get closer to them; even closer than frienemies (although why you'd want to is a mystery). Perhaps your nerd is pressuring you to get to know them better. We want you to know that there _is_ a way to hang out with your nerd today and have everything back to normal tomorrow! Just follow the simple steps listed below to activate, "The Bully's Deal":_

"(NOTE: _This is only for some bullies; others would never even consider this as an option, so don't think you're odd if you've never considered befriending your nerd or even just spending time with them.)_

"_**First**__, you must make sure you nerd understands that this type of time together is only temporary and that he does not have a chance of becoming anything more. (Sometimes this may lead to you _wanting_ to become friends with your nerd; if that is the case then read the next section or the section after that, depending on the severity of this feeling.)_

"_**Second**__, don't hang out anywhere too public; if someone you know sees you, it will be harder to transition back to the roles of "bully and nerd" and may also start rumors._

"_**Third**__, spending "quality" time with your nerd is only a 24 hour type deal; as soon as these 24 hours end, you _must_ go back to bullying your nerd. _

"_And_ _**Fourth**__, you must wait at least three days before another "hang out" day ensues._

"_Remember, when you chose to be a bully you made a pledge to bully your nerd (after you've found him/her of course) whenever you saw him/her however you see fit. While we do not condone how _exactly_ you bully your nerd, you must maintain this simple aspect of the bullying lifestyle. Hanging out normally with your nerd could disrupt this delicate ecosystem that sometimes takes years to develop._

"_If you have any more questions about "hanging out" with your nerd, use your best judgment or consult with other bullies and see what they've done in a similar situation. If you trust your instincts enough to know what's crossing the line, then don't be surprised if we hold a Bully Trial (See "The Bully Trial" for more information) later to decide if your bullying rights have been revoked._"

"This is very detailed!" Baljeet said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how we managed to pull this off," Buford said, cleaning some earwax out of his ears. "Anyways, we can hang out for 24 hours starting… _now_," he continued, setting a watch that was apparently on his wrist the entire time.

Baljeet smiled before handing him The Bully Code back. "Well then! What shall we do first, buddy?"

"I don't know," Buford said, his arms crossed and his face without emotion. "Let's go to the arcade."

"Didn't it say not to hang out publicly?" Baljeet asked, a little confused.

"I doubt anyone you and I know is gonna be there, Brain Boy."

"I suppose so…"

"Then let's go!" Buford said, smirking as he picked Baljeet up bridal style and ran off, laughing.

Baljeet just smiled and looked forward; something told him that this was going to be a very good day!

* * *

"I cannot believe I beat you at that game!" Baljeet said excitedly as he walked out of the arcade with his bully - er, friend - right behind.

"I let you win," Buford said sourly.

"Well, where should we go now?" Baljeet asked, looking around. The nearest arcade was actually in the Googolplex Mall, so there were a lot of places for them to go next.

"Let's go to Wedgie's," Buford suggested, smirking.

"Ah ah ah," Baljeet chastised, smiling, "no bullying, remember?"

"There wouldn't have to be any bullying involved!" Buford said, "We'd just be by other bullies."

"Would they not bully me?"

"'Course not, everyone knows you're my nerd."

"They do?" Baljeet asked, a little unsure of how to feel about that. On one hand he supposed it was good that only Buford would be bullying him, but on the other hand, was it really such a good thing to be considered "someone's nerd"?

"Yep, I posted it on the Bully Board."

"… One day you are going to have to show me where all these "Bully" things are…"

"Maybe some other time shrimp-dimp. Let's go to Wedgie's!" Before Baljeet could protest Buford grabbed his hand and ran off to the gym for bullies, pulling him along.

"How is this not considered bullying?-!"

"Please, friends force other friends to do things they don't wanna do all the time!"

"I do not think that's exactly right!"

"Close enough!"

Soon, they arrived outside of Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies, and Baljeet was terrified of going inside. As a last attempt to get out of this, Baljeet asked him timidly, "But surely you know the people inside their…? That book clearly stated -"

"Please, these guys know the code; no one'll care."

"But -"

"Listen, I wanna show you off, all right?"

"What does that mean?-!" Baljeet asked indignantly.

Buford just grinned. "You'll see. Now come along, Baljeet."

Baljeet crossed his arms, but followed him inside the gym nonetheless. What did Buford _mean_ "show him off"? He probably meant "make fun of" but didn't want to say _that. _Was he really such a "nerd" that it was amazing to others? He couldn't believe the atrocity of this nature!

"Hey, Buford!" a blonde, shaggy-haired bully who wore a ripped up dark blue shirt called to him. "S'that your _nerd?_" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes," Buford said, raising his index finger, "however, today he is here as my friend."

"Aaah, roped into the Deal, eh?" he asked, chuckling. He inspected Baljeet curiously, walking around him, poking his hair, even lifting him up once, though Buford put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a fierce glare after he did so. "Can you talk, little guy?" he asked Baljeet.

"Um… yes, yes I can," Baljeet answered hesitantly.

His Indian accent greatly interested the boy. "Wow, he doesn't just _look_ exotic, he _speaks_ like it too! I thought you just made that up!" He turned to Buford and punched him on the shoulder. "Great nerd ya got there."

"I know," Buford said with a grin. "He's scared of contractions and getting an "F.""

The other bully started laughing, but at this point Baljeet was getting upset. They _were_ making fun of him! "I would appreciate it if you would not talk about me as if I were not here!" he said heatedly.

Both Buford and this new bully stared at Baljeet, making him feel very sheepish. He gulped, wondering if perhaps he should've just kept his mouth shut…

He definitely wasn't expecting this comment: "Wow, he's everything you said and more, Buf!" The blonde boy turned to his fellow bully and gave him the thumbs up. "And you've reached frienemy status?"

Buford smiled proudly, his arms akimbo. "Yep! We even wrote a song about it."

"Man, I wish my nerd was as cool as yours!"

"… Cool…?" Baljeet asked, horribly confused now. Wasn't "nerd" the opposite of "cool"?

"As cool as a nerd can get, anyways," Buford explained, smiling at him.

"You should hear the way this guy goes _on_ and _on_ and _ON_ about you!" the stranger said, groaning slightly. "He keeps bragging and saying "My nerd's the best nerd of all!" and "We're frienemies, suckers!" and -"

Buford laughed a little nervously to interrupt his "friend." "Okay Sam, that's enough."

Sam chuckled before leaning in and whispering into Baljeet's ear, "I guess he's a little embarrassed by how much he talks about you."

"How much does he talk about me?" Baljeet asked curiously, feeling a very odd sensation in his stomach.

"I'll put it this way," Sam said with a smirk. "You're about one step away from becoming friends."

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea," Buford said hastily before he started pushing Baljeet out of the gym. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sam!"

Sam laughed a little bit before singing, "Baljeet and Buford, sittin' by a tree, H-U-G-G-I-N-G!"

"Shut _up_, Sam!" Buford called behind him angrily.

Sam chuckled and murmured the rest to himself: "First comes Nerd, then Frienemy, then comes a Love that all can see~"

* * *

Buford and Baljeet walked through the brightly colored mall quietly. Buford's hands were behind his back and his head was straight whereas Baljeet's arms hung loosely at his sides and he glanced at the taller boy every few minutes. He was still trying to decipher Sam's words; just how much _did_ Buford talk about him to the other bullies? And what did he say, exactly? And why did the thought of Buford talking about him so much make him feel happy? And was "frienemy status" such a big deal? The book _did_ mention it was the "perfect balance"… So would becoming friends ruin that "balance"?

He had never really put a lot of thought into their relationship before, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. They were frienemies - he knew that. They had a symbiotic relationship, and they complimented each other. He had never really thought about becoming friends with the bully. And was it even _possible_ for "Bully & Nerd" to become friends? The Bully Code probably explained, but Baljeet didn't really want to ask Buford for it. Mostly because he probably wouldn't give it to him.

Baljeet took in a deep breath, telling him to just stop thinking about this. After all, "The Bully's Deal" made it pretty clear that nothing else was coming from this temporary time together, especially not a friendship. Besides, they had a pretty good frienemyship already, it wouldn't really matter if they became friends or not.

Although Baljeet couldn't help but wonder what being friends with Buford would be like; no more bullying, just hanging out like this all the time… That actually sounded ideal, much more ideal than being bullied and even more ideal than having never met Buford in the first place, which he only sometimes wished. As much as he'd like to say otherwise, he did enjoy the bully's company. Just not when the "bully" aspect became too large to ignore.

"Wanna go in there?" Buford asked gruffly, pointing to one of those stores that sold Indian related items.

Baljeet smiled slightly. He remembered telling Buford once that he was a little homesick for India… Looks like Buford remembered. "I'd love to!" he said happily before skipping inside. Buford held a hand up to his forehead for the boy's frilly actions before following his nerd inside.

They looked around the colorful store for awhile, Baljeet touching practically everything inside. There was this one blue died shirt that had white feathers sewn into the hems with zigzagged lines running through it that Baljeet really wanted, but he didn't have any money on him… He did have fun showing Buford all of the interesting items though, and the boy actually seemed interesting in some of his culture! He even asked some questions, which Baljeet was more than happy to answer.

By the time they left the store, both of them were smiling with not a thing in their hands. But that was okay, they'd had fun together.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with great fun; they stopped by their parents house for lunch and to ask for a bit of money, which they used for ice cream, and then they walked through the park, stopped by Phineas and Ferb's place (the boys were building some sort of machine that would bring whatever you thought of to life), listened to a street band, and Baljeet even convinced Buford to come to the library! That feat was especially a great shock to Baljeet, he didn't think he'd _ever_ agree to set foot in such a "nerdy" establishment. Although, he was also shocked by how easy it was to talk to Buford about things; they had discussed all sorts of important and unimportant matters, arguing only minimally (although sometimes their arguments escalated, in which case they switched to a new topic). He had always enjoyed talking to Buford before, but usually Baljeet just explained things to him, argued, or received threats to stop talking about nerdy things before he was given a knuckle sandwich. It was fun to uphold an actual conversation with him.

"Well, today was a fun day!" Baljeet said to his temporary friend, smiling. He frowned soon though, noticing the setting sun with dismay. "Well, I suppose we should be heading home now, I do need to eat dinner…"

"You could probably sleep over at my house, you know," Buford offered. When Baljeet gave him a surprised look, he added, "I mean, we still have a few hours… the Deal started around ten o'clock today, so you still have till ten o'clock tomorrow."

"Would that be okay with your mother?" Baljeet asked, tilting his head to the side.

Buford nodded. "Definitely. Come on, let's go check with your parents."

Baljeet let out an excited sound before running to his house, Buford walking behind him and chuckling to himself.

One talk with Mr. and Mrs. Rai and a call to Mrs. Van Stomm's place and Baljeet was packing up to go to Buford's house.

"Ooh, this will be so much fun!" Baljeet exclaimed as he picked out his clothes for tomorrow morning.

Buford was laying on the nerd's bed with his hands behind his head, waiting patiently for him to pack up. "Yeah yeah, I just hope you're not allergic to meatloaf, 'cause that's what we're having for dinner."

"Meatloaf?" Baljeet repeated, smiling. "Remember the meatloaf festival?" He frowned before glaring at him. "_Someone_ popped a children's bouncy house there…"

Buford smiled sheepishly. "Eheh, whoops?"

Baljeet rolled his eyes before putting his clothes neatly in his suitcase and searching for some pajamas. "Well, aside from that little mishap, that was a pretty fun day." He smiled slyly before adding, "Floating around like little woodland pixies~"

"Man, you're never gonna let that go, are ya?" Buford groaned. "Am I the only one who can see the natural beauty of the woodland pixie?"

Baljeet laughed. "You have to admit, it is quite humorous how someone like _you_ likes little _woodland pixies!_"

"Yeah yeah, keep talkin' and I'll make you dress up as one."

"… You wouldn't actually make me do that, would you?"

"Maybe at ten-o-one I will."

Baljeet shut his mouth and hurriedly packed away the last of his things at that proclamation.

* * *

Bully and Nerd were seated on a red couch, watching "Horse in a Bookcase" decked in their pajamas. While Buford just wore a white T-shirt with sweatpants, Baljeet actually had blue footy pajamas, much to the dismay of Buford who proclaimed, "If I wasn't under the Deal right now, you'd get _such_ a bullying!"

"This is such an odd show," Baljeet commented, yawning slightly.

"Tired?" Buford asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes and raising an eyebrow at him. He was leaning on the armrest of one side of the couch, resting his head in his hand.

"Yes," Baljeet said with a much larger yawn, his eyelids drooping.

"Here," Buford said bluntly before grabbing Baljeet's shoulder and moving him so that his head was resting on his rather large shoulder.

Baljeet looked up at him curiously, wondering why he moved him like this.

"You're tired, right?" was all the bully said, still resting his head on his hand, his other arm laying between them.

"Yes…" Baljeet said before relaxing. It was true that he _was_ tired a few seconds ago, but now an unexplainable excited buzz filled him, guaranteeing that his eyes wouldn't stay closed. And for the oddest reason, he wanted to hold Buford's hand… _Strange_, the Indian boy thought to himself, _very strange._

They stayed like that for a while, but as soon as the show ended Buford's mother came in the living room and clapped her hands, smiling. "Okay boys, I think it's time for you to go to bed!"

"Okay mom," Buford said as Baljeet sat up and stretched.

"Oh, and Baljeet, honey?" the woman continued, looking at the small boy. "The air mattress has a hole in it, so would you like to sleep on the couch?"

Baljeet opened his mouth to accept the invitation, but was interrupted by Buford saying, "He can take my bed ma, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh, you do not have to do that!" Baljeet told him, genuinely shocked. He didn't think Buford would be willing to give up his _bed_ for him! Although this was his mother, perhaps he wanted her to think he was a generally nice person…

"Oh, that's sweet, honey!" Mrs. Van Stomm said with a happy smile, completely ignoring Baljeet's protest. "Okay, off to bed now!" She started pushing both down the white hallway to Buford's room, and through this act Baljeet could see where the boy had gotten his pushing skills from. "Don't let the bed bugs bite~" she sang as she closed the door behind them.

Buford yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "All right, good night chrome dome - er, Baljeet," he corrected.

"Are you really letting me sleep in your bed?" Baljeet asked, still a little surprised.

Buford shrugged. "Doesn't bother me any."

Baljeet bit his bottom lip. "I do not really like the idea of taking your bed though… why do we not both sleep there?"

Buford raised an eyebrow at his friend before smiling slightly. "You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure, why not?"

Buford shrugged. "All right. Well, hop in to bed then."

Baljeet smiled before climbing on top of Buford's gray bed and disappearing under the covers. The owner of the bed turned off the light before climbing in next to him laying on his back and yawning again as he closed his eyes. "Night, 'Jeet."

"Night, buddy," Baljeet answered, smiling as he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Exhaustion found him pretty quickly, and it wasn't long before he started drifting off. However, just before sleepiness could take him over completely, he could have sworn Buford moved closer to him and laid an arm around his waist…

* * *

Baljeet woke up abruptly, having dreamt about falling from an F-shaped cliff. When his eyes snapped open, he felt a note of panic before realizing that he had just been dreaming and that he was _not_ going to splatter all over the ground. The next thing he noticed was that this was not his room, and then he remembered he slept over at Buford's house and sat up, looking around for the boy since he was nowhere to be found. "Buford?" he called cautiously, wondering if he was just trying to scare him. He glanced at the alarm clock next to Buford's bed; it read 8am, he still had two more hours before their 24-hour friend Deal was up, so he wouldn't hide and scare him, would he?

The small boy got off of the foreign bed and opened the door, peering into the hallway hesitantly. "Buford?" he called again, quieter than before in case Mrs. Van Stomm was still sleeping. He started walking down the hall, looking left and right for the boy who lived in this house, but not finding him.

He was scared out of his mind when he heard the boy he was looking for say, "'Sup?" directly behind him. He jumped about a foot in the air before turning around and exclaiming quite loudly, "B-Buford!"

"SHH!" the larger boy hushed him, putting a finger to the other boy's lips. "My mom's still sleeping."

"Wh, where were you?" Baljeet asked as he pushed his finger away. For some reason, the touch made him feel very odd… but he couldn't exactly place it.

"I was in the bathroom," he answered back simply. "Hungry?"

Baljeet just nodded before following him to the kitchen, where he took out two bowls, two spoons, two cups, a box of Cocoa Puffs cereal, and a carton of milk for them to feast on. "Bon appétit," he said before sitting down and pouring him a bowl.

Baljeet sat down next to him and smirked. "What? You are not going to cook some crepes for us, Mr. French man?"

"Shut up and eat your cereal," he said, shoving the box in his hands.

* * *

The next two hours were mainly spent just walking around Danville and talking. They even had a run-in with Sam again, but Buford quickly steered them away from him. During this time, Baljeet started to sincerely wish that this was his and Buford's _normal_ relationship… This way of interacting felt so _natural_, and much more enjoyable (for him at least) than being bullied. He wanted to ask Buford if they could stop being "frienemies" and start being "friends," but he was afraid that he was going to say no.

So, with this in mind, it was around 9:50 when Baljeet asked if he could see The Bully Code book again…

"Why do you wanna look at it?" Buford asked suspiciously.

"I would just like to see what else it says," Baljeet said simply, not wishing to tell him what he really wanted yet.

Buford raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "No one asks to see The Bully Code unless they have a question about bullying, so what's your question?"

Baljeet let out an irritated sigh. "Why can you not just give me the book? I think that would be much simpler."

"It contains a lot of information, some of which should not be seen by Nerd eyes."

"Very well…" Baljeet said huffily before asking, "I was just wondering if, maybe… we could be friends _all_ the time, not just every three days." He studied the bully's non-reaction for a second before continuing, "I mean, these past 23 hours have been fun, right?"

Buford nodded slowly, still not saying a word. This fact kind of worried Baljeet; why wasn't he saying anything?-! It seemed like a bad sign to him, and now he feared that once the clock hit ten he would get actually get a wedgie again…

"Baljeet," Buford said suddenly, walking away and gesturing for him to follow. The nerd followed after him silently, wondering where this was headed and whether it was good or bad… he was pretty surprised when Buford led him over to a secluded park bench and sat down, motioning for him to sit down too. "Baljeet," he said again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "There's a lot of protocol for a Nerd to become a Bully's Friend, and most of the time it doesn't work out…"

"Really?" Baljeet asked dejectedly. Well, he supposed a life of being bullied wasn't _so_ bad…

"Yeah," Buford said before coughing. "Hey, um, close your eyes for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Okay?" He added that last part as a gentle afterthought, looking like a nervous wreck all of a sudden.

Baljeet stared at him for a bit before doing as he was told and closing his eyes, wondering what this unpredictable boy was going to do _now_.

He honestly was not expecting to feel anything on his lips, and when he flashed his eyes open he was even _more_ shocked to discover that _Buford was kissing him_. What in the world?-! This was, this was completely unexpected!-! Baljeet was too stunned to move away or do anything, so he just say there as this slightly awkward kissed continued.

The taller boy separated just as soon as he had joined though, and he stared at Baljeet anxiously, as if wondering what he thought. Well… what was he _supposed _to think?-! His _bully_ had just _kissed_ him! That _had_ to be in strict violation of The Bully Code!-! The boy's mind couldn't think straight, so he just sat there gaping at him like a fish, his body frozen. He felt a little heat on his cheeks though, but he wasn't exactly sure why…

"So," Buford broke the silence, clearing his throat and looking to the side. It was obvious he wanted to ask something like, "What'd you think?" but was too embarrassed to ask such a question.

Baljeet unfroze after hearing that one word. He clamped his mouth shut and started blinking again, moving a hand up to his lips and brushing his fingers over them. It only occurred to him now how rough the other boy's lips were against his own, and how it hadn't really been _bad_ or anything, just unexpected… "That was… nice…" he said finally, looking down as he felt his cheeks heat up more. He almost wanted to try that again since the first time his brain was too full of shock to really focus on the kiss…

Buford smiled slightly. "Good…" He snapped his fingers to make the other boy look at him before he said anything else. "As I said, there's a lot of protocol for a Nerd to Friend conversion, and even _more_ for a Nerd to Boyfriend or Girlfriend conversion -"

"What?-!" Baljeet interrupted, his face heating up even more upon hearing the words "Boyfriend or Girlfriend."

Buford chuckled slightly before ignoring his question: "But I'm willing to go through the hassle if you are."

"… For which conversion!-?" Baljeet asked, eyes widening. What was Buford implying, here?-!-!-? And why did he find himself leaning towards the second conversion… he hadn't even considered them being friends until yesterday!-! … Well, he supposed it wasn't really "unnatural," since they _had_ been hanging out for a rather long time, even if bullying was part of the equation.

"Either one really, doesn't bother me any," Buford answered, smirking. He straightened out his face into a more serious pose before saying quietly, "Baljeet, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile…"

"Wh-what is it?" Baljeet stammered, still thinking about the "boyfriend" thing. It wouldn't exactly be _horrible_ if they kissed again…

Buford blushed slightly and took a deep breath before saying, "I… I -" he was interrupted by his watch. He glanced at it before grinning and announcing, "Wet Willie time!"

"Wait, Buford, no, wait!" Baljeet said before Buford stuck his wet-with-saliva finger in his ear. He let out a cry of discomfort, rubbing at his ear as soon as the appendage was out. "Wait, finish your sentence!-!" He yelled at him, _really_ wanting to know what he was going to say, even if he already had an idea…

Buford just shook his head, still grinning. "Maybe in three days."

"Buford!-!"

The fully-restored bully just laughed before leaning in and kissing his nerd again, feeling very satisfied when he felt a little pressure come back to him. He separated and stared into Baljeet's big, round, beautiful brown eyes before whispering, "I love ya, Baljeet."

* * *

**The ending's a little out there, but I like it XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this piece of nothing! ^^; I realize there's not really much going on, but, um… I'm sorry you've wasted your time *face palm* I wrote this kind of late at night, so I apologize for any and all mistakes that are in here (and for the quality in general). **

**Please review =) **


End file.
